1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of charging, and in particular, to a charging method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, after a cell phone exits a constant-current charging mode and then enters a constant-voltage charging mode, the cell phone will be charged by setting a fixed charging cut-off voltage and waiting until a fully-charged condition is met. That is, when a charging integrated circuit (IC) detects that a difference between a voltage on a pin connected to a battery and the charging cut-off voltage is less than 100 mV and the charging current is less than a set charging cut-off current, the charging process will be stopped, and in this case, the battery is considered to be fully charged.
However, due to line loss, the voltage on the pin connected to the battery and detected by the charging IC is not equal to an actual battery voltage, and instead, it is less than the actual battery voltage, and consequently the battery is not actually fully charged (when fully charged, the voltage of the battery cell reaches the charging cut-off voltage). In view of this, in related technologies, by adding lines to compensate for line losses, i.e., by the method for increasing a set charging cut-off voltage, when the charging process is stopped, the cell can be actually fully charged although the voltage of the battery cell is less than the voltage of the pin connected to the battery and detected by the charging IC.
However, a compensation value produced by adding lines is a fixed value. The charging IC, being unaware of the voltage of the cell, cannot ensure that the battery can be actually fully charged. In addition, although the cut-off voltage is increased and the battery is thus comparatively charged more fully, charging duration is prolonged.